This invention relates to improvements in trouble light units and their component parts which make such units more economical to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use and safer to operate.
In using trouble lights rough handling is often the rule rather than the exception. It is under such conditions that the conventional trouble light unit will usually exhibit its inherent faults. The following are examples of such faults.
Trouble lights are often dropped and it frequently occurs that the impact involves the operator of its included switch, a result of which is damage to the switch. Further, the portion of the trouble light unit which normally provides a female receptacle for connection of auxiliary equipment is normally subject to heavy wear in its use, making it difficult to insure, after a period of time, that the plug used to connect auxiliary equipment will be properly applied. Another problem found in use of prior art trouble lights is that their handles tend to quickly become hot, with obvious undesirable consequences. The same problem occurs in the case of a use of a lamp cage the form of which, for one reason or another, requires that it include a generally imperforate backing portion.
Apart from the foregoing problems, the conventional trouble light unit, as far as its handle and the relation thereto of an applied lamp socket and switch operator, provides an assembly which is not particularly economical to achieve or easy to assemble.
It was to the elimination of the above mentioned problems as well as hopes for improvement of individual components of trouble light units that the development efforts which resulted in the present invention were directed.